


Avoiding Capture

by MandolinDoodler



Series: Of the Claus family and all that could have happened [3]
Category: Arthur Christmas (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arthur runs away AU, Arthur traveling the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandolinDoodler/pseuds/MandolinDoodler
Summary: Since the moment he ran away, Arthur has done everything in his power to stay off of the North Pole's radar and not get captured by the elves that are constantly hunting him down.
Relationships: Arthur (Arthur Christmas)/Original Female Character
Series: Of the Claus family and all that could have happened [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037085
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Avoiding Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Initially a part of the "New Start" universe, but reads well on its own.
> 
> Want to know how/when Arthur ran away? Go read "New Start"

“Arthur, what is going on? Who are you hiding from?”

They were just window-shopping one evening when it happened; Arthur froze in the middle of the sidewalk, entire body tensing up, and then he snatched her arm and dashed into the nearest store. It was the end of the night and most stores were gearing up for close, so there were hardly any people in or around the facility. This gave Arthur the opportunity to drag her behind a set of shelves positioned near the windows without anyone taking much notice. After throwing his hood up and donning a pair of sunglasses from a nearby basket of them, he peered around the edge of the shelves to the street, searching for something.

“Arthur,” Jane placed her hand on his arm to try to calm him down. The man barely acknowledged her, his worrying habits beginning to show; quickened breathing, biting his lip, brow scrunched together.

“T-they’re going to find me. They’re going to find me and drag me back home and I’ll never get to leave again and I’ll never get to see you again,” he gasped here, his eyes going wide and head whipping around to look at her in panic, “what if I never get to see you again!” He looked to be on the verge of a complete breakdown as one hand grasped her arm and the other went to his head as if trying to steady himself.

Jane didn’t know much about Arthur’s family. The most she’d been able to get out of him was that they’d had a major fallout and he hadn’t talked to or seen them since. She was respectful after that in not asking him more but they were currently hiding behind a shelf of knick-knacks from someone who could apparently force her maybe-boyfriend (they’d been travelling together for awhile, now, could she call him that?) back to his home, she figured she had the right to ask more after they escaped.

For now, though, she’d focus on the task at hand.

“Hey, it’s okay, we’ll find a way out of here,” she gave him a reassuring smile to calm his nerves, “I mean, it can’t be that hard to sneak away from  _ one  _ person, right?”

“Except it’s not just one -there’s probably half a dozen of them here- and these aren’t just normal people. We’re talking about military level training and a keen eye for detail. I’ve barely been able to escape their radar in the past and it’s been awhile since I last saw them since we’ve been moving around so much.”

Jane blinked at him a couple times trying to process his rapid speech. “Military level.... radar… are you an escaped convict?” She didn’t mean for that thought to blurt out like that, but she still didn’t understand the situation one bit. Although she could never imagine the man in front of her doing anything illegal in his life, he was making it sound like he’d broken out of a high class government facility.

Fortunately, Arthur let out a laugh and the light in his eye was enough to affirm his innocence to Jane and she let her shoulders relax. Just as fast as the amusement came it was squashed down by fear. Arthur’s hand shot to his mouth and he grimaced, looking around frantically to ensure nobody besides them heard. When it seemed he was in the clear, he let his hand drop as he turned to Jane.

“They’ll recognize my laugh for sure.” He glanced back out the windows. “I’m no escaped convict, but sometimes I feel like one. They have no right to drag me back home, yet I always worry they will anyways and I won’t be able to leave again if they do.”

Jane felt her stomach drop at that insight. The two had known each other long enough for Jane to know she wouldn’t be able to stand not ever seeing Arthur again. She placed her hand over his that was still grasping her arm, “don’t worry, if they take you they’ll have to take me, too.” And even though she hadn’t meant to say it like that, she knew it was true: wherever Arthur went, she would go, as well.

He smiled that wide smile she loved so much and gave her arm a little squeeze. “I wish you could come, but they would never allow that. And even then, you’d have to see them to ask them to take you and that’s a near impossible task. They’re especially trained in stealth, sort of like little ninjas with pointed ears.” He paused and his smile suddenly dropped as a thought occurred to him. “But if  _ you _ see  _ them _ , they’ll be forced to flee. They’d never let their mission be compromised so they’d pack up and be out of the city so fast you’d think it was just your imagination, I got it!”

That’s how Jane ended up walking out of the store, phone to her ear, trying not to look like she was searching every nook and cranny of the street with her eyes alone. Arthur was on the other end of the phone directing her on places these mysterious people that were after him might be. She barely knew who she was looking for, just that they were short and in military garb.

“Are you sure they’re out here? I don’t see anyone,” Jane whispered as loud as she dared. Most tourists had cleared out and anyone that was out didn’t fit the description Arthur had given.

“Trust me, I know I saw them making their way down the street, searching every store. You just have to - look up!”

Jane startled at the sudden command and followed it immediately. “What are you - oh my gosh!” She nearly dropped her phone when she saw a tiny person holding himself in the awning she’d just walked under. The tiny man seemed as startled as her for a second before bolting into action, pulling out a device and shining a bright light in her eyes. When her vision returned to normal, the person was gone and if he hadn’t fit the description Arthur had given her she would have thought it her imagination.

But he was real and had been hanging just above her head and she was pretty sure she caught a glimpse of pointed ears before he momentarily blinded her.

It was a couple minutes later, after he was satisfied that the threat was long gone, that Arthur joined her outside. She was still trying to figure out what she’d seen, one hand resting on her cheek as she reviewed the image in her mind’s eye. Silently Arthur led her towards where they were staying the night. For a while neither said a word but Arthur did keep sending worried glances her way, his hands fidgeting every so often.

“He had pointed ears, ” Jane said in an almost disbelieving voice.

“Oh um, yes, actually, he did.” Arthur was a bit surprised she’d caught that detail. He hesitated before adding, “I’ll explain everything when we get back to our room, I promise. A-and I’ll answer any questions you have and you can take as much time as you need to process it all. And...and if you don't want to travel with me anymore or think I’m completely ment-”

At that moment she hooked her arm with his, leaning into his side as they walked promptly halting his rambling. Jane knew she was in for quite the story that night and that it probably would sound crazy, but not ten minutes ago she’d seen an elf. A real life elf. She was ready for whatever Arthur threw at her because she knew that even if everything changed that night she wouldn’t be able to leave the man.


End file.
